


Blue Hair and Puppy Eyes

by rainebous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, changki, changkirise, its a mess, minhyuk is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebous/pseuds/rainebous
Summary: "I don’t know what I expected when I got home today, but this certainly wasn’t it."





	Blue Hair and Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess I am sorry.
> 
> just appreciate the changki fluff

“Changkyun, kyunnie, babe, baby, my love, my life, my sunshine, kookoongie…” Kihyun pauses staring at Changkyun, not noticing the three giggling boys sitting at the table. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Changkyun jolts, hitting his head on the side of the sink. “Shit Kihyun-hyung you scared me!” he groans as he lifts his head out of the sink, letting Kihyun see the full extent of what Changkyun had done to himself.

“I’m sorry kyunnie, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just-” Kihyun sighs walking over to his boyfriend who was holding the side of his head. “I don’t know what I expected when I got home today, but this certainly wasn’t it.” Finally noticing the others behind him Kihyun asks while glaring at the boys, “What did they do to you?”

Kihyun was very protective of his boyfriend and the others knew that. So when they caught him glaring they tried to make up excuses.

Minhyuk smirked up at the younger man, “We didn’t have anything to do with this Kihyun, it was his own idea.” 

“Hyung we did help him dye it-” “And you’re the one who dared him.” Jooheon and Hyungwon were looking at each other, trying not to laugh.

“Aish, what great friends you are” rolling his eyes Minhyuk glanced at Changkyun who was still standing at the sink. “I did dare him but he chose the colour himself, I was expecting like a black or maybe even a redish-brown but this-“ He said while waving his hand at Changkyun “- this is what he wanted.” 

Sighing Kihyun begins to scold him, “Minhyuk-“ “Kiki-hyung, don’t be mad. Please” 

Kihyun looked back at Changkyun, he wasn’t mad at him, he never could be. Not when he looked at him with those puppy eyes.

“Oh baby, I could never be mad at you. Come here.” Kihyun opened his arms and Changkyun came rushing into them burying his head into Kihyun’s neck. “Kyunnie I love you no matter what you do, I just have to ask-“ “Why the blue?” Kihyun nods. Changkyun lifts his head to look at Kihyun, “you mentioned once that it was your favourite colour.” Kihyun’s eyes soften “I just wanted you to like it hyung.” Kihyun could tell that he was about to cry. “Changkyunnie, baby, I would like it no matter what colour it is. Please don’t cry.”

Changkyun started laughing, tears still in his eyes. “I figured you would, I just wanted to pick a colour that you would definitely like.” He looked at his other three hyungs smirking, then back at his boyfriend. Holding his hand up to his face he fake whispered at Kihyun “At least they were stupid enough to bet money for it, I made 57000 won from this.”


End file.
